4400fandomcom-20200214-history
Episode:The Truth and Nothing But The Truth
Tom and Diana must protect April from powerful forces out to get her. | image = Truth.jpg | caption = | season = Four | number = 404 | airdate = 8 July 2007 | writer = Mark Kruger | director = Scott Peters | previous = | next = }} Synopsis April Skouris sits in a hotel bar. A businessman named Peter Barton comes up next to her. The two start to talk. April asks Peter why he's in Seattle. The businessman replies: to bribe someone. Peter can't believe he just said that to a complete stranger. April proceeds to ask details about the bribe and Peter can't help but answer each question. Peter finally cuts April off and rushes out of the bar. Another man, Colin, who has been watching the exchange, comes over to April and gives her a kiss. We learn that Colin is April's boyfriend and partner in this blackmail scam. April's ability compels people to tell the truth when she asks them a question. April gets the information. Colin collects the money. And Peter will be their biggest score yet. Later, April enters her hotel room to find Diana waiting for her. April is surprised. She thought Diana was in Spain with Ben. Diana explains that she left Spain because April's name was on a NTAC list of people who took promicin. Promicin use is a crime. And even if April manages to elude NTAC, the blackmail scam is bound to get her arrested. April knows the risks but has no intention of turning herself in or ending the con game. Diana realizes April isn't going to change her mind and leaves. Later, Diana and Ben talk about April. Ben reminds Diana that the only reason she came back to Seattle was to find April. Now that she has, maybe it's time to start talking about going back to Spain. But Diana isn't ready to give up on April just yet. Meanwhile, April returns to her hotel room to find Colin dead. She rushes over to Diana's apartment for help. Diana asks April if she knows who killed Colin. April isn't sure but it could have something to do with the information she got from Peter Barton. Tom, Diana and April confront Peter. April uses her ability on him. Peter admits that he told his superior about his conversation with April. Peter works for a large corporation that makes body armor for the military. The bribe money Peter had was going to Alex Lupone, a pentagon official. Lupone discovered the company was concealing their armor's design flaws. Tom asks Peter who he talked to about April and Colin. Peter replies: Donald Mitchell, one of the companies' board members. Diana, Tom and April go to see Mitchell. April makes Mitchell admit that the money was not a bribe. That's just what he told Barton. The cash actually went to an assassin who is going to kill Lupone. Diana tells April that she needs to come into NTAC and use her ability to make Mitchell repeat his confession on the record so they can stop the assassination. April knows she'll be arrested for promicin use if she goes into NTAC but with a life a stake she has no choice. April helps NTAC thwart the assassination. Instead of arresting April, the government decides her ability is too valuable and offers April a job. She accepts. With the case wrapped up, Ben wants to go back to Spain but Diana doesn't feel right about leaving. There's just too much going on right now. Diana feels her place is at NTAC. Ben tells Diana he can't stay in Seattle. He has to get back to work. Diana understands. They'll just have a long distance relationship for the time being. See each other when they can. Ben assures Diana that he loves her and after all Maia did predict they'd get married. And she's never wrong. In other events, Tom learns that Kyle is promicin positive. And Shawn is approached by Senator Roland Lenhoff to run for a vacant Seattle city council seat. Meanwhile, Isabelle Tyler helps Kyle decode a passage in the white light book. The passage turns out to be a list of people who will survive a promicin shot. The book says that when all the people on the list take the shot, God will come to earth. The list includes scientists, politicians and religious leaders. The last name on the list is Tom Baldwin. Trivia *Thetitle comes from the court oath concept that the witness will speak "the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth". Cast and Characters * Jenni Baird as Meghan Doyle * Billy Campbell as Jordan Collier (credit only) * Conchita Campbell as Maia Skouris * Megalyn Echikunwoke as Isabelle Tyler * Brennan Elliott as Ben Saunders * Chad Faust as Kyle Baldwin * Patrick Flueger as Shawn Farrell * Joel Gretsch as Tom Baldwin * Richard Kahan as Marco Pacella * Jacqueline McKenzie as Diana Skouris * Natasha Gregson Wagner as April Skouris * David Abbott as Donald Mitchell * Allen Altman as Peter Barton * Linden Banks as Randolph Denning * John MacLaren as Mr. Winters (uncredited) * Zak Santiago as Colin McGrath * Jennifer Spence as Joanna * Robin Stickley as Dale McMurphy * Todd Thomson as Larry * Kevin Tighe as Senator Roland Lenhoff Back to Season Four Category:Season Four Episodes